Forum:Comments in foreign langauges
In the Japanese fandom, you do have to know Japanese in order to go onto Nico Nico Douga, Piapro and various other websites. However, we are not NND Piapro or any of those sites and I'm aware not every language has good support for the Vocaloids via a wikipedia article, Vocaloid wikia or forum. We do get a fair amount of fans who are not English here. Plus as Vocaloid moves out into other langauges, it invites more non-English speakers here. Bruno and Clara have already broguth a few more Spanish speakers here it seems then I expected them to. Since we have had a few comments not in English already, there is no big issue with not being able to use English at all, since everyone has been cool so far, its fine to continue with things being as they are. We can check a fair amount of translations anyway even if it is just via google translator. And when it comes down to the crunch, not all the native English editors here have great English skills. :-/ We'd only consider flat out banning the use of languages other then English if it gets abused. But if your first langauge is not English, but you want to write in English, you can do what some do which is write a message in English and then in your native language. We'll understand your first language is not English whenever we see this going on. Some folks like to try to speak in English, it improves their own English skills or shows respect to the web hosts. You can also through the messages through google translator, as amusing as it is, with the amount of bad gramma and spelling mistakes out there, some of us are likely used to it. There is no penalty for not using English. That said, this is not an announcement to invite swams of massive non-English comments and if we get abuse we will have to reconsider at a later date. Just that we do't mind it and make everyone aware that English speaking wikia = English language should be used where possible; but we bend to fit everyone . Also, since we're on the subject of languages and I already mentioned the Japanese fandom... Since we DO link to Japanese websites, please DO use Japanese where possible on those sites. Its just the majority of the Japanese population are not great at foriegn langauges and its sort of much harder for them to get a decent translation of overseas languages (particularly Europeon origin languages) because in an awful lot of cases the gaps between Japanese and other language translations are huge. Plus as the main hub for all things Japanese, they sort of get just about every langauge thrown at them in the world (literally), so it can be really fustrating for them. If you can't write Japanese, just write "GJ" ("Good Job") and thats fine. In other words, we've got some leyway with languages, but they don't always have that pleasure. Discussion What counts as "offensive" type of English, exactly? Fuck, bitches, retards, something like those? Unknown.System 13:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :It depends on the context. Random "Fuck yeah! IA is the best, take that bitches!" I think it would be fine to let it slip as its an expression of ones feelings and isn't aimed to hurt anyone. However, if you say "all red-heads are retards" then you are purposesly going out the way to be offensive and then its an issue. Otherwise, I see no need for censorship on this particular wikia, as the audience is pretty much broad spectrum and Vocaloid can be aimed at anyone. :-/ :In contrast to say... A wikia on Hello Kitty... Where the age is 8 year old children and therefore you'd have to watch the language. But honestly, I don't know if there is a Hello Kitty wikia or their policey on language, but generally a respectful community keeps their forums within their demographic aim, unless its purposely allowed anyone to enter no matter what the age (see the fandom for My Little Pony; FiM, how many are actually fit in with the age demographic? Not many I can ensure you). One-Winged Hawk 13:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Basically comments like those should be deleted? Or given a warning? Unknown.System 13:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think its best to do both those (thats what I'd do anyway). Its no different to someone leaving messages like that on article pages and leaving it up encourages responses. One-Winged Hawk 13:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC)